1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of converting a truck sleeper cab to a day cab. More particularly, the invention relates to a method whereby a Kenworth Aero-Sleeper truck cab having a sleeper cab integrally formed therewith may be converted to a day cab by removing the sleeper cab from the truck cab and replacing the same with a roof panel and a back panel so that the modified truck cab is a day cab rather than a raised roof sleeper cab. More particularly, the method relates to converting Kenworth Aero-Sleeper Model Nos. T600, T800 and W900 to day cabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the trucks which haul freight across the nation include a sleeper cab integrally formed with the truck or operator""s cab so that the driver may, at appropriate times, sleep in the sleeper cab. The truck cabs which include sleeper cabs or compartments are quite large and do serve a very useful purpose while the truck is being used for long hauls. However, the trucks having the truck sleeper cabs are normally removed from long haul service after two or three years due to the expiration of leases, large accumulated mileage, etc. When the trucks having sleeper cabs are removed from long haul service, and are being sold as a used truck, an operator is hesitant to purchase the same for further long haul use due to the normally high mileage thereon. Further, if the trucks having sleeper cabs are to be used for local routes, those trucks, due to the large cab size thereof, are not well-suited for local use.
Used trucks of the type which are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cday cabs,xe2x80x9d that is, a truck cab without a sleeper compartment, normally have a much larger resale value than truck sleeper cabs because there is a shortage of day cabs.
In applicant""s earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,612, a method is described for converting a truck sleeper cab to a day cab. In applicant""s co-pending application, a method is described for converting a truck raised roof sleeper cab to a mid-roof cab. Although both of the above methods represent an advance in the art, it is believed that the instant method represents an improvement thereover primarily for the reason that the instant method is directed to a method of converting the Kenworth Aero-Sleeper Model Nos. T600, T800 and W900 cabs to day cabs.
The method of converting a truck sleeper cab such as Kenworth Aero-Sleeper Model Nos. T600, T800 and W900 to a day cab is described which comprises the steps of: (1) providing a frame-mounted truck cab having rearward and forward ends and including a roof, opposite rear side edges and a floor, the truck cap having a frame-mounted sleeper cab secured thereto which includes an upper forward portion which is complementary in shape to the rearward end of the roof and opposite forward side edges which are complementary in shape to the opposite rear sides edges of the truck cab with the sleeper cab also including a floor which cooperates with the floor of the truck cab and wherein a resilient boot member interconnects the upper forward portion of the sleeper cab to the roof of the truck cab and interconnects the opposite forward side edges of the sleeper cab to the opposite rear side edges of the truck cab; (2) cutting through the boot member so that the boot member does not interconnect the sleeper cab with the truck cab; (3) disconnecting the sleeper cab from the truck frame; (4) removing the sleeper cab from the truck frame and the truck cab thereby creating a first opening in the upper rearward portion of the roof of the truck cab and creating a second opening in the rearward end of the truck cab; (5) providing a roof panel which is designed to close the first opening in the roof of the truck cab; (6) securing the roof panel to the roof of the truck cab to close the first opening; (7) providing a back panel which is designed to close the second opening in the rearward end of the truck cab; (8) securing the back panel to the roof panel and to the opposite rear side edges of the truck cab to close the second opening in the rearward end of the truck cab; and (9) whereby the truck cab has the appearance of a day cab.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a method of converting a truck sleeper cab to a day cab.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a truck sleeper cab to a day cab wherein the resultant day cab closely resembles conventional day cabs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a truck sleeper cab to a day cab wherein fiberglass back and roof panels are used to close the openings created in the back and roof of the cab created by the removal of the sleeper cab.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a used truck sleeper cab such as Kenworth Aero-Sleeper Model Nos. T600, T800 and W900 to a day cab which enhances the value of the used truck.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a truck sleeper cab to a day cab so that the resultant cab is more suited for local use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a day cab which involves the use of back and roof panels comprised of reinforced fiberglass material with the back and roof panels having interior trim associated therewith.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a truck sleeper cab to a day cab which is readily accomplished.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.